Jacqui Briggs
|-|MK11= |-|MKX= Summary Jacqui Briggs is a fighter introduced in Mortal Kombat X, she is a close friend to Cassie Cage and the daughter of Jackson Briggs and Vera Briggs. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Jacqueline Sonya "Jacqui" Briggs Origin: Mortal Kombat X Gender: Female Age: Early 20s Classification: Human, Special Forces Specialist (MKX), SF Sergeant (MK11) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Possesses superhuman strength allowing her to nn crush skulls, knock heads off, etc.), Martial Arts (Muay Thai, Wrestling & Boxing), Weapon Mastery (Wields a variety of guns and gauntlets), Vehicular Mastery (Skilled pilot), Energy Manipulation (Can fire blue energy bursts), Limited Explosion Manipulation (With sticky bombs, explosive rounds, etc.), Forcefield Creation (Able to make force walls, energy bucklers and "tech shields"), Smoke Manipulation (With smoke rounds), Damage Reduction (Can make fields that reduces damage taken), Statistics Amplification (Can increase her own kicks speed), Flight (Pseudo-flight), Attack Reflection (Can reflect projectiles), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Able to wear Kronika's crown without having her soul taken into it. The crown's also too dangerous for frail human minds) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Comparable to Cassie Cage) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Kept up with Ermac) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can rip out heads like all other combatants) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Her powered gauntlets (Can be loaded with shotgun rounds, machine gun rounds, fireworks, plasma energy, grenades, sticky bombs, and rockets) and shield batteries *'Optional Equipment:' Assault rifle, handgun, Crown of Kronika *'Can Create/Summon:' Forcefields Intelligence: Above Average; she is very intelligent and experienced in combat as a professional kickboxer. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Forces Rush:' Charge the opponent and shoot them. *'Gauntlet Strike:' Throw a flurry of attacks. **Jacqui will punch the opponent in the gut and across the face before hitting their face with a knee strike. She ends the combo by knocking them away with a kick or a shot from her gauntlets. *'Tech Shield:' Absorb or reflect projectiles. *'Single Barrel:' Fire a shotgun round. *'Low Blow:' Shoot the ground with shots, stunning the opponent. *'Hand Cannon:' Fire machine gun rounds. *'Gauntlet Spark:' Ignite gauntlets with energy, increasing damage. *'Shrapnel Blast:' Fire a short range energy blast. *'Bionic Dash:' Dash towards the opponent with a punch. *'Grease Kick:' Kick the opponent twice. **Can be amplified to increase the number of kicks and their speed. *'Prototype Rocket:' Shots are replaced with rockets. *'Grenade Launcher:' Shots are replaced with Plasma Grenades. *'Hyper Knee:' Crush the opponent with a lunging knee. *'Lethal Clinch:' Grab the opponent and use grappling moves on them. *'(Air) Dive Bomb:' Slam down and damage the opponent. *'(Air) Ground Pound:' Fall straight down and cause a quake. *'Air Blast:' *'Enhanced Air Blast:' Can now amplify Air Blast, causing Jacqui to hover briefly. *'Tech-Dome:' Deploy a defensive barrier, reducing damage taken. *'Cybernetic Override:' Gain the ability to cancel several basic attacks, returning to neutral. *'Bionic Bounce:' Special jump that covers a great distance. *'Robo Grappler:' Attack opponent when amplifying Throw Escape. **Jacqui will attack the opponent by tackling them to the floor then wrapping her legs around the opponent's arm that she's holding before breaking it. **She can also tackle them down and grab their leg to break it. *'Throw:' |-|Brutalities= *'Mind Blown:' Jacqui does a Bionic Blast, punching the opponent's jaw and turning them around, and forwarding with a blast to the head from her gauntlets that leaves a hole in it. *'Gun Show:' Jacqui delivers a Gauntlet Flurry at the opponent and ends it with a gauntlet blast that leaves a gigantic hole in their torso. *'Shrapnel:' Jacqui fires a Low Blow into the opponent's shins, which obliterates them. *'Heavy Artillery:' Jacqui fires her Hand Cannon and then enhances it with her rocket launcher. The rocket then explodes on contact with her opponent, leaving them in pieces. *'The Klassic:' Jacqui does an uppercut, but it decapitates them with their spine intact. *'Next Level Sh#t:' |-|Super Moves= *'Chest Kavity: '''Jacqui uppercuts her opponent, stunning them. First, she delivers a barrage of punches to their ribs, breaking them one by one. Second, she delivers an uppercut to the jaw, smashing it and launching them upwards. Finally, she leaps towards her falling opponent and lands a final punch to their spine, breaking it. *'WALL OF JUSTICE:' Jacqui fires a blast of energy that dazes the opponent. She throws a grenade behind her opponent that creates a force wall and shoots two rockets that blast them towards the wall. They bounce back from it only to get shot multiple times as the bullets blast through them and bounce off the wall before getting shot through the head, shoulder and chest. Jacqui rushes towards them and delivers a kick that smashes them through the wall, breaking it. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Adults Category:Reformed Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Athletes Category:Drivers Category:Martial Artists Category:Wrestlers Category:Boxers Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 8